


A Day To Remember

by OnThis_RainyDay



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Am embarrassed dont look, Hoody's nickname is Mason, M/M, Rewritten version of an old work I made, Slow Burn, Takes like, Very long chapters, a month to post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnThis_RainyDay/pseuds/OnThis_RainyDay
Summary: Uhh uhhhIt's gay that's all
Relationships: Brian/Jay, Jay Merrick & Brian Thomas | Hoody, Jay Merrick & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Low key wrote this chapter while I was in a depressive state smh

“Jay...” The voice of a woman. She sounded...so familiar. She called his name. “Jay...” She said once more, “Jay? Come on, it’s time to go home.” A man, awoke in the woods of Rosswood park. His head was pounding and his eyes ached. They stung as he blinked, sunlight spilling through the gaps of leaves from the trees. Jay rubbed his eyes, it felt like he had been crying. Oh. He recalled his memories now, after realizing that.

One of his cats died. Out of grief, he left, went to Rosswood, tears in his eyes and probably most likely fell asleep. This was...different though. Jay remembered falling asleep next to a tree. Not on the ground. Now he had no idea where he was. The brunette looked down at the damp floor, covered in wet leaves. His eyes were puffy and he felt empty. Like a piece of him was missing. Jay yawned, when he tried to stand up, he noticed that his legs wouldn’t work. What happened there? It seems like he was asleep in an uncomfortable position, now his legs are asleep.

“Great...” He mumbled with a slight grumble as he sat down, hissing in pain as his legs slowly started to regain control. It felt like a thousand bees were stinging his legs, and when the pain was numbing, it felt like a shark had taken a chomp out of his legs. Once he could feel his legs, he stood up, stretching his arms and yawning. But as soon as Jay took a step to his left to try and find the way out, he noticed a body splayed out a few feet away from him.

Looked...familiar. Yellow hoodie, black mask- Jay gasped as he realized who that was, he stumbled backwards, tripping over his legs and falling on his bottom. Jay backed up against a tree, and once the shock had worn off a little, he stood up again and walked over to the seemingly passed out hooded man. Jay looked around, his companion wasn’t anywhere near here, and the third member of totheark doesn’t even show themselves.

Alex and that...thing wasn’t here either. Jay kneeled down next to the cryptic. He looked like he was tired that he passed out? Jay wouldn’t know, he looked at where he woke up, then around the area. Something bad must’ve found Jay, and the hooded man decided to pick Jay up and run to escape. That could be the case or...Jay moved himself and the hooded figure just randomly fell asleep there. His first answer seemed to be more likely though.

Due to that the figure saved him many, many times. Jay set a hesitant hand on the man’s shoulder, he shook him a little bit to wake him. But...no response.  _ Oh god, IS HE DEAD?!  _ Jay panicked and leaned his ear to the man’s mask covered face, he heard quiet, slightly muffled breathing. The brunette let out a relieved sigh and wrapped his arms around the hooded man’s torso, he pulled him up, in an attempt to pick him up, but the man was heavier than he realized.

Maybe...Jay should just wake him up. The brunette then noticed there was blood on his jeans, he was a bit startled again. The boy looked at his legs, and noticed that one of his ankles was bleeding. He carried Jay, despite him being injured. Jay could feel heat rushing to his face. Why does this 

cryptic always care for him? Save him and help him? What’s the benefit of that and why does he like Jay so much? The man’ll never know, but right now, he has to help him. The injury was messily bandaged to stop the bleeding, this guy is pretty smart. Jay searched in his pockets to find his phone, fishing it out, he turned it on and dialed Tim’s number. The ring tone rang for at least a minute or so until someone picked up. “Jay?” Tim’s voice was like a single calm ripple in a wild ocean, it was so relieving to hear his voice. “Tim, I need your help. Can you come to Rosswood?” Jay asked, looking down at the hooded figure. “What? You went there by yourself? What happened?” Tim seemed to be agitated now. “Uh, that hooded guy? Yeah, he’s hurt and I can’t carry him myself.” Jay replied. “Well what am I gonna do?” Tim asked, he sounded irritated. “Carry him! Take him to a hospital! I dunno!” Jay replied, talking louder than he meant to. “I’m on my way. Stay there.” Tim  _ finally  _ said. Jay thanked him before looking back at the hooded cryptic. He didn’t look so…”crypticy” like this. He just looked like a little kid on halloween, passed out after eating so much candy. Jay checked to see if he was still breathing. Then, he realized something. Tim was still on the phone, “Should...” Jay hesitantly said. “Should I take the mask off?” He asked, Tim stayed silent, thinking for a moment. He must’ve been on the road now. “What do you think? I don’t see how it’ll help us.” He commented.

“What if he’s someone we know?” Jay asked, “Like, Alex? Seth? Brian?” “Well, then that’s that.” Tim replied casually. “I’m not gonna do it, I can’t bring myself to anyway.” Jay said, “Stay there, I’m on my way.” Tim said before everything went silent. Then, out of the blue, Jay remembered his cat. She came to Rosswood with him sometimes, and her presence was comforting no matter how sad or upset Jay was.

The brunette’s shoulders dropped and he slouched. His expression changed into a sad one. He missed her, if she was here right now, she’d be by his side. Jay sighed and sat down completely. The man stared at the hooded cryptic’s face, he could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He didn’t feel sad, he just felt extremely empty. He hated that feeling, the feeling of having a void that could never be filled. 

It was more painful than sadness or grief. Jay sighed, bringing his legs to his chest, he patiently waited for Tim to come, it was taking a while. “Okay Jay, I’m here. Where are you two?” Tim asked, his voice echoing through the line of the phone. “How would I know? I expected for you to find me, you always do.” Jay said he had a monochrome tone, it seemed to worry Tim a bit. “Jay? What do you mean-? ugh, fine, how far do you think you’re in Rosswood?” The other asked, “A few meters in, probably. I think I see a few houses a few meters away. But I could just be imagining them.” Jay replied.

“Are you okay?” Tim asked, “I know you’d never really come here alone unless something bad happened.” “I...” Jay hesitated to tell him why he actually ended up here. “I was looking for clues and I didn’t want to bother you.” He lied. “Alright, that makes sense. But- don’t come here without me ever again okay?” Tim said, he seemed a bit disappointed. Jay’s anxiety peaked a bit at that. “Okay, can you hurry??” He said. He was getting impatient.

“I’m trying! Can you hear me?” Tim asked, he seemed to be calling out for the brunette. Jay listened for his voice. “No,” Jay replied. “I’m coming. Is the guy okay?” Tim asked. “I think he passed out because he was tired. ”

“His leg was injured when I found him.” Jay said, looking at the blood stained jeans. “Hospital?” Tim asked, “No, he stopped the bleeding so he should be okay.” The brunette informed. “Besides, we don’t have money. I doubt him having money too.” “Check his pockets.” “I’m not gonna loot him!” “The bastard stole my pills!” Tim argued, Jay furrowed his brows and turned the man over, he dug his hands around the man’s pockets.

2 pill bottles. One is full, the other is half empty. “I’m sorry...” Jay muttered as he put the pills in his pockets before looking in the other. Jay felt another pill bottle and moved to pull it out until all of a sudden, the hooded man woke up. The brunette was startled and tried to move away, but the man grabbed his wrist. Jay was sure it was going to bruise. “Wait! I’m sorry, I-” He pulled at his hand, “Hey!” Tim’s voice cut through the tension between the two men.

The hooded man let go of Jay and stood up, tripping before he could even run. Tim jumped on him and pinned him down, the mid-tallest of the three grabbed Tim, “Hey, let him go-” Jay said, the dark haired man shrugged his hand away. “Why? This is our chance, come on.” Tim refused. “If you keep being so rough, his leg is going to bleed again!” Jay shouted, glaring daggers at his partner.

“Why do you care so much? He’s a threat, Jay.” Tim said, “No, no he isn’t! He’s never saved you, but he’s saved me plenty of times.” The taller man said, “Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’re not going to take the mask off, if you come back, we can treat your leg. We have a first aid.” Jay kneeled down next to the hooded man. The cryptic nodded as much as he could. The brunette looked at Tim and then sighed. “He said okay. Get off him, it’s getting late.” Tim furrowed his brows before doing as Jay says.

The cryptic made no move to run. “Did you get the pills?” Tim asked, “Yeah, uhm...” Jay took them out of his pocket, but he didn’t reach them out to the shortest of the three. “I know he stole them from you, but why don’t you two share? He seems to need it too.” Jay said. Tim scoffed, he looked offended. “I say no.” He said, “What if this guy has an alter too?! What if this  _ is _ his alter?! He might need it!” Jay protested. “Shut the fuck up! Jaynothan, I’m so fucking sick of you caring about pointless people! Look, it’s nice you care, but you just need to stop!” Tim screamed in his face.

Jay pouted. “It’s not my fault! It’s not my fault that I care so much! I dragged everyone into this so I  _ have  _ to care! Besides! If you hate it so much, you can just leave! It’s not like you  _ have _ to help me!” He screamed, “I also care because I know what’s like to be forgotten, to be alone and to be unloved! I just- I just wanted everyone to feel comfortable and okay.” Jay scoffed before storming off. Tim watched as he left. Then, he turned to the hooded man, which was still surprisingly there. The cryptic shrugged before going after Jay.

Tim sighed before following along, but he walked. He didn’t have the energy anymore to run.

Jay rolled his sleeves up to his elbow, the cryptic grabbed Jay’s shoulder, in which, the shorter one of the two turned around in surprise, he expected Tim to be there, but it was the cryptic. “Oh, you’re still here.” Jay huffed, holding back the urge to cry. The figure pointed at a different way, “Oh, that’s the way out?” Jay asked, the man nodded in response. “Ah, okay.” The brunette said and turned in the direction the cryptic pointed at.

The hooded man took out a pen and paper from his hoodie, he scribbled something down before showing it to Jay. “I know why you came here...” Jay read, his face turned red and he looked away. “You...do?” He asked, the cryptic jotted something down again and then showed it to Jay. ‘Yeah. I am sorry about Nikki.’ “You know her name...” The brunette looked down. ‘I do not mean to remind you of her death, I am sorry for your loss. I am sure she was a lovely friend.’ The cryptic patted Jay’s back comfortingly.

“I wanted to see her babies. I wanted her to be happy.” The brunette let out a small sob. ‘What were you going to name her children?’ The hooded man asked. “I don’t know...But, I was sure I wanted to name some of them after the crew. I uhm- I was in a filming crew, in college.” Jay let out a dry chuckle. “Alex...Seth...Sarah...Tim...and- Brian. They were all really nice people, until this happened.” The brunette closed his eyes and hugged himself.

‘Can you tell me about your friends?’ The hooded figure asked, Jay smiled. “Sure,” he opened his eyes and tried to remember. “There was Alex, he was nice, and funny- I’m sure you know him, I promise he wasn’t always like that. That..thing- changed him. Alex was a really cool guy.” ‘How about Seth and Sarah?’ “They were nice too-! The two hang out most of the time. Alex used to make fun of them and tease them. To be honest, they looked like siblings when they’re standing next to each other.” Jay laughed a bit. “You...already know Tim, I’m sure you know what he’s like.” ‘Was he always like that?’ The man asked.

“I don’t know. I never spoke to him. I can tell you a bit about Brian though.” Jay’s smile grew a bit. The hooded man nodded. “Brian was Tim’s friend, he was funny, but he was shy though when it came to meeting new people. He always had a really bright smile. I think he was probably the most attractive out of the whole crew. Never knew him well though.” Jay sighed. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

‘I cannot say too much.’ The cryptic replied. ‘You’d figure out who I am.’ “Why don’t you join us? You wouldn’t have to hide yourself. Judging by the tapes, Alex seems to already know who you are. So I don’t see why you have to hide from me and Tim.” Jay crossed his arms and raised a brow. ‘I cannot join you nor Tim. I work with the eye and the mask.’ “Who’s ‘the eye’?” Jay asked. ‘The founder of totheark. He is the eye of Rosswood.’ said the hooded man.

“What’s he like?” Jay asks, ‘strict.’ “Is it someone I know?” ‘I don’t know who the eye is.’ “What? Seriously? Have you seen his face before?” ‘He wears a mask he never takes off.’ “Does he have any good qualities?” ‘He helps us.’ “Is he a stalker?” ‘he stays in one place.’ “Where is this one place?” ‘I cannot say.’ “Are you both friends?” ‘More like acquaintances’ “Where do you stay? With him?” ‘I am not allowed to meet him in person.’ “Hm, okay. He always says something about watching, what does that mean?” ‘He is watching your every move. He knows where you are, what you are and your antics.’ “He has security cameras?” ‘eyes. There are eyes everywhere in these woods.’ “That’s creepy.” ‘I am sorry. Did I scare you?’

“No, but thanks for answering the questions honestly.” Jay smiled. They both were at the parking lot by the time they stopped talking. Jay’s car was still there, thank goodness. ‘How do you know if I am lying or not?’ The cryptic asks as Jay fishes his pockets for his keys. “I trust you now. You’ve saved me plenty of times, and you helped me, I owe you a lot.”

‘Nonsense. You have helped me many times, I am simply paying back.’ The hooded figure said. “What have _I_ done?” Jay rolled his eyes and unlocked his car doors. ‘You’ve helped me solve clues and track down Alex. I thank you.’ The man spoke. “Just get in the car.” Jay laughed a little. As soon as they were both in, the brunette started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Tim wasn’t back, but Jay knew that he would be fine. Tim was smart and he knew Rosswood better than him.

The whole ride was silent. It was kinda awkward too. Jay suddenly realized that he made the man walk on his bad leg the entire time. He felt guilty now, and he wanted to repay him. Maybe bandaging his leg better would make them equal.

As soon as the two got to their motel, Jay quickly got out to help the figure. The cryptic was taller than him, and he was stronger too, but that really didn’t mean anything. The hooded man seemed to get out fine though. It was like his bad leg didn’t even bother him. “Does it hurt?” Jay asked. The hooded man shrugged. The brunette took out his room key and opened the door, letting the man go in first before he did.

“Sit down, I’ll go and get the first aid kit.” Jay said, the man nodded. The brunette ran into the kitchen and then back to the main room. He kneeled down in front of the man’s knees and then opened the kit, taking out rubbing alcohol and bandages. “What happened?” Jay asked. ‘A bullet grazed my leg.’ The man said, “Hm, okay. What should I call you? You don’t have a name, do you?” Jay asked, ‘I cannot tell you my name.’ The brunette pouted a bit as he gently rolled the cup of the jeans up.  _ Grazed? This looks like a full on slice with a butcher knife _ . “I meant nicknames, or pen names,” Jay sighed.

The hooded man shrugged. “Hoody? Isn’t that a nice name?” Jay asked, ‘That’s idiotic.’ The man replied, “Fine, how about...Mason? It has a nice meaning.” Jay smiled. ‘I do not work with stone.’ “I meant stone as in gemstones. You seem like you’d be interested in shiny jewels.” ‘The only jewel I am interested in is...’ Mason moved to scribble it out, but Jay already spotted the paper. “What jewel?” Jay asked, “If you have a gemstone on you, I’d like to see it.” The brunette smiled. ‘It is a metaphor.’ Mason replied. “You have someone you like?” Jay asked, pouring a bit of the rubbing alcohol on a napkin.

Mason didn’t answer. “I’m sure anyone would be glad to have you, almost every girl  _ loves _ the silent charming types.” Jay chuckled. ‘You think I am charming?’ “Sure, you have good qualities. You’ve never lied to me before, as much as I remember. You’re also like a knight in shining armour, just more...mysterious.” Jay touched the wound with the napkin, the man flinched a bit, but he didn’t move that much. ‘Yeah, I like someone.’ The hooded man said. “Who?” ‘Nobody you know.’ “Is it the ‘eye’?” Jay asked, ‘I don’t know him that well.’ “Tim’s alter?” ‘He is cold, and disobedient.’ “Tim?” ‘I do not enjoy his company very much.’ “Uhm, well, I probably don’t know them.” Jay said, he sounded a bit disappointed.

Jay disconnected the bandage when Mason’s ankle was fully wrapped. “Be more careful next time.” Jay smiled. The hooded man nodded, he stood up, but Jay raised his arms a bit. “Hey, don’t stand up, how about you sit down and rest.” Jay said, ‘This is a one bed room. If I stay here, where will you sleep?’ Mason asked. “On the floor. Tim sleeps in the room next to me, but I think you  already know that.” Jay said.

“Anyway, are you okay with the name?” Mason nodded. “Alright. You rest here. My motel room is welcome to you anytime. But if you wanna come here whenever you want, I have 3 rules.” Jay held up 3 fingers. He looked like a mother telling her child how to do chores around the house. “1. Don’t make a mess. If you or your ‘buddies’ do, accidentally or purposefully, clean it up.” Jay said, Mason nodded, gesturing that he understood. “2. Don’t be loud. The people here are extremely sensitive about it. I don’t want them to see a masked stalker in my room.” Mason nodded once more. “Last, but not least, don’t steal anything. If you need something in here, just tell me and I’ll give it to you. Also, don’t break in. Please.” Jay smiled in a polite manner.

“Also, I just wanna say...thank you. For saving me,” He shyly looked away. “Even though you were hurt, you kept running.” ‘You know?’ “Yeah! It was kinda obvious, to be honest.” Jay said, ‘Well, the eye told me to do it.’ “Though, I’m sure you would’ve done it anyway.” ‘I...would.’ Mason replied. The brunette kept his smile. “Would you like to meet Smokey?” He asked, spotting his cat coming out of the bathroom.

Mason looked a little surprised. Jay walked over to him and picked him up. “This is Nikki’s little boyfriend. Smokey.” He hugged the cat. Smokey was grey, his eyes were mint green, he was like a light in darkness. Jay sat down on the bed next to Mason, releasing Smokey from his arms. The old cat walked onto Mason’s lap before laying down and falling asleep immediately. “Huh...He usually doesn’t sleep this much.” Jay furrowed his brows.

Mason laid a hand on the sleeping feline. “I think he knows.” The brunette looks down. Mason lets his free hand on Jay’s shoulder. “No, it’s fine. Things happen. It just breaks my heart that even Smokey knows. I didn’t want him to.” He said, letting out a disappointed sigh. Mason squeezes the brunette’s shoulder. Jay looks over at him, grief written on his face. Jay scooted closer, shoulders touching with Mason’s, he set a hand on his cat, gently moving his hand along the soft fur.

10 or 15 minutes later, Jay is fast asleep, hand on Smokey, and head on Mason’s shoulder.  _ Where was Tim _ ? The answer to that became clear when the window was pushed open by not Tim, but the masked man. Mason furrowed his brows as his partner stepped into the room. Mason lifted his free hand to his lips, gesturing for the masked man to quiet down as to not wake the feline, or the sleeping boy. ‘What are you doing?’ The masked man stares at him, disappointment in his gaze. ‘I am hurt. I must stay here.’ Mason said.

‘It is funny. You are like a pet.’ The masked one comments. ‘You allow yourself to be named and let your guard down around this mere fool.’ ‘Watch your mouth, lowlife.’ Mason snarls back at him. ‘Let us leave. Before it betrays you.’ The masked man says. ‘Jay is not an “it”, and he will not betray me.’ Mason looked slightly at the brunette laying on his shoulder. ‘You don’t have a choice,  _ Brian _ . The eye wishes to speak to you.’ The masked one says before opening the window wider.

Mason lifts Jay up a little bit and reaches for a pillow, setting it down before letting Jay’s head fall onto it. The brunette lets out a small sigh before tucking his face into the pillow. Mason picks Smokey up and sets him down next to Jay. He then walks over to the window, silently steps out and closes the window. ‘I don’t want to be bothered when I am currently being accompanied by Jay.’ Mason said, ‘Don’t take control of Tim’s body when-’ The masked man holds up one finger. ‘I don’t care how you feel or what you desire.’

‘I can tell you want Jay.’ The man snickered. ‘What are you going to do when you have him in your grasp?’ ‘Shut up.’ ‘Tear him apart? Use him to satisfy your lust? Or are you going to rip him to shreds?’ The masked man continued, ‘Your existence is a joke, and I no longer want to speak to you.’ Mason said, before he walked down the sidewalk. ‘Okay,  _ whore _ .’ The masked man grinned behind the mask before walking the other direction, into the woods. Mason grumbled as his so-called partner said that.

When Jay awoke, it was already morning. Mason was nowhere to be found. Smokey was already up. The cat was tiredly walking around the motel room, and he looked unmotivated. “I know, I miss her too.” Jay said, sighing loudly. Smokey glanced at Jay before going back to sulking. “Stubborn fool, told him to stay and rest.” The brunette rubbed his eyes before standing up and walking to the bathroom. After washing up, he left the room and went over to the next one, where Tim’s room was.

Jay knocked on the door and waited for it to open. But- it never did. Jay walked over to the window and peeked through the small space between two of the curtains. The room was empty. Jay merely shrugged and walked away, Tim was smart, and he was perfectly capable of doing things by himself. Besides, this wasn’t the first time he had left earlier than expected without telling Jay anything. The brunette just felt bad for yesterday and wanted to apologize.

Jay stepped into the lobby and took out a few quarters. He walked over to the vending machine and put the money in, typing the letter and number to the same brand of chips he ate every morning. Jay then opened the door to exit the lobby, the man standing in front of him, spooking him a bit. “Oh- good morning, Tim.” Jay said, furrowing his brows as he noticed that his partner was wearing that same tan jacket the masked man was wearing, and the mask was in his hand. “Is...everything alright?” Jay asked, dropping his hands.

He looked down at the dark haired man as he sighed and shook his head. “I went somewhere last night.” Tim said, “Not as myself, I hate I didn’t scare you.” “No, don’t worry. I’m getting used to it now. You should get some rest.” Jay commented and opened his bag of chips, “Do we not need to go to Rosswood today?” Tim asked, “Don’t worry about that. You’re tired, I’m not gonna drag you along.” The taller man said. “I saw you knock at my door.” “Yeah, I wanted to say sorry...about yesterday.” Jay hummed, eating a few of the chips.

“No,  _ I’m _ sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Tim denied. “Have you seen Mason- er- the hooded guy?” Jay asked, “Mason?” Tim raised a brow, he crossed his arms and looked at Jay questioningly. “That’s his nickname.” Jay smiled awkwardly. “To make things easier.” The brunette chuckled nervously. “N- No, no. I haven’t seen him. But, I woke up in Rosswood, strangely.” Tim scratched the back of his neck. “Oh. Well, I need to go look for him.” Jay said, walking past Tim, going back to his room to get his camera and get his things.

When he opened the door, Mason was sitting on the bed, petting Smokey. Jay was a little surprised. “Mason! Oh- oh. Uhm,” The brunette quickly shut the door, locked it and walked over to his new friend. The boy sat down next to his buddy. ‘How did your apology go?’ Mason asked. “You heard?” Jay asked, keeping his eyes on his cat.

Mason nodded. “It was- awkward.” Jay replied. “Tim said he woke up in Rosswood today. Did you meet your buddy?” ‘He is not exactly a friend. The eye says we are like twins. I dislike him. However, yes. I did meet him.’ Mason said. If Jay could hear his voice, he’d be amaze at how smooth and formal Mason’s words are. They’re like a stream of calmness. To be honest, Jay wondered who taught him manners and good penmanship.

“Is he mean to you?” Jay asked, “Does he like, insult or, whatever?” Mason nodded. ‘The eye told me it’s because his host is a cold man, but I believe it’s just because he’s just an ass.’ Well, almost formal. Jay laughed a little bit. ‘How are you feeling?’ Mason asked, Jay shrugged. “Questioning that. Nikki always lingers at the back of my mind.” He answered. ‘I’m here for you.’ Jay smiled at the kind reply. “Why are you being so nice to me?” His smile quickly faded, ‘You...fascinate me. I think you’re nice...’

Mason quickly pulled the notepad back and continued to jot a few things down. ‘I also think you’re thoughtful.’ Jay smiled a little and twiddled his fingers shyly. ‘How about you? Why are you nice to me?’ Mason asked. “I think you’re really cool, you help me and Tim a lot, and you’re probably the nicest cryptic I’ve ever met. Though, you’re not really a cryptic to me anymore.” ‘Mhm?’ Mason looked at Jay, the red markings on his mask used to scare him, now they comfort him. “How old are you?” The brunette asked, probably out of the blue. ‘I suppose I can say. I’m 20.’ Mason responded. “I’m 21. I guess we’re not far apart.” Jay chuckled.

“Maybe I can meet your ‘partner’ one day. He’s probably not that bad.” The brunette commented, Mason jumped and shook his head, Smokey was startled and hopped onto Jay’s lap. ‘You can’t! He’ll hurt you.’ Mason quickly wrote down. His handwriting was quite messy. “Hey, maybe you two just had a bad first impression. The next time he comes back, tell me, so we can talk.” Jay said, cluelessly. ‘Jay, you need to listen. You can’t be too thoughtful. He’s a terrible -human- being!’ Mason had crossed out ‘human’.

“Trust me. Please?” Jay tilted his head to the side and had the most pleading smile. Mason sighed. ‘Fine, but if he tries something funny, let me handle it.’ The taller man commented. “Won’t need to.” Jay grinned. “Anyway, is there something you want to do? What do you all day anyway?” He asked, setting a finger on his chin. Mason thought for a moment. ‘Research and study.’ “Boring.” Jay sighed. ‘I must. The eye requires me to find the ark.’ Mason responded.

“Wanna get ice cream?” Jay asked. Mason was surprised that the brunette didn’t ask him what the ark was. “What?” Jay noticed the silence, and the feeling of being stared at. ‘I’m surprised you didn’t ask me about the ark.’ “Ark, shmark.” Jay giggled, ‘I see. We can go get ice cream.’ Mason nodded. Jay beamed, he stood up, set Smokey down on the motel bed and grabbed his camera, his bag and his hat. ‘Do you have money?’ Mason asked, “lot’s. My parents put money into my bank account every week. I’m unemployed, so they worry.” Jay said, unbothered.

Mason nodded, before Jay opened the door though, he stopped the brunette and caught his attention. He moved his hands in a pattern, nodding afterwards. Jay realized what he was doing- sign language. Oh. Jay hadn’t done it in years, he went to a class to learn it, only because his mom made him, but that proved to be quite handy. ‘I know you went to a class, just in case I don’t have my notepad.’ Mason said with his hands.

“I understand,” Jay smiled before opening the door and stepping out, Mason following after. ‘Jay. Do you still have the pills?’ The hooded man asked, Jay nodded. “Uh, yeah, I forgot to give them to Tim.” He took them out and shook it a bit. ‘May I have it?’ Mason asked, “Glad to see you’re following the rules, okay. Here. Don’t steal it from Tim, I have a stash as well.” Jay winked. ‘Why?’ Mason asked, “Tim said that you would never predict me having any, so he told me to take some. He also knows that I’d never take his meds.” Jay replies.

‘I see.’ Mason nodded. “Let’s go to the playground. The ice cream truck stops there at around this time.” Jay says, he fishes out his keys, but his clumsy fingers drop them. Jay curses under his breath before kneeling down to pick it up, but Mason gets to it first. ‘I’ll drive.’ He says. “Are you sure?” Jay asked. ‘Yes.’ Mason nodded before sticking the key into the keyhole and turning it 2 to times, unlocking the door. Jay shrugged and walked over to the other side. He opened the passenger side door and stepped in, putting the seat belt on and waited for Mason to start the car. 

“I’m assuming you know?” Jay asked, the hooded man nodded. He started up the car, pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road. “So...do you know the area well?” Jay asked, Mason nodded. “Do you live here?” The one driving shrugged. “Do you know where your parents are?” He shook his head. “Ah, okay...” Jay turned his head to look out the window.

Mason couldn’t write, or use sign language right now. Jay probably shouldn’t bother him. After a few minutes of not entirely awkward silence, they arrived at the playground. Mason parked, and the two boys got out of the car. Jay was excited, he walked over to the entrance of the playground and waited patiently for the ice cream truck to arrive. Mason followed along, he stood next to Jay, but- the shorter of the two noticed some kids staring at him. “Isn’t it better to uh, take the mask off?” Jay whispered to Mason, ‘I cannot expose my identity.’ He said, shaking his head. “But- the police???” The brunette rolled his eyes. ‘Then...does this work?’ Mason lifted his mask a little bit until his mouth was exposed.

“I guess...” Jay shrugged. “Hey mister! I like your mask!” A little boy came up to the two not long after. ‘You do?’ Mason seemed to beam a bit. “Uhm are you his friend? I can’t understand him. Is he deaf?” The kid asked, looking at Jay. The brunette laughed awkwardly, “He’s mute. He uh- got into an accident and he can’t talk anymore.” Jay said. “Oh, okay.” The little one smiled. “You’ve got a cool mask!” ‘Thank you.’ Mason visibly smiled at that. “He says thank you.” Jay translates. “No problem! Bye Bye!” The boy ran back to his friends on the playground.

“Aw, what a sweet kid.” Jay awed, watching the kid as he ran back. ‘I suppose.’ Mason’s smile faded back into a rested frown. Jay was about to comment something, but the cheery music from a truck was heard not so far away. “Hey, look!” Jay pointed at the truck as it stopped. The brunette walked over to it, dragging Mason. There was a line of kids, some with their parents, some others with their friends and the rest by themselves. As soon as it was Jay’s turn, he bought two sundaes. “Which one do you want?” He held both of them up. One has caramel and the other has chocolate.

‘I favor caramel.’ Mason replies, taking the caramel drizzled one. “Caramel’s pretty good.” Jay smiled and took a lick of his ice cream. When they both went to sit down at a bench, Mason was already onto eating the cone. “You eat fast.” Jay commented, taking a small bite of the ice cream he 

was holding. ‘I show a liking to sweets. I haven't eaten ice cream in a long time.’ Mason replied. ‘Do you come here often?’ Jay shook his head. “I used to, for...Marble Hornets. The movie that my crew was working on.” He said. ‘Were you an actor?’ Mason asked, Jay laughed a little bit and set a hand on his chest doing so. “Me? Acting? No, no. I’m only an extra character. I sound like Brian, so when Brian isn’t here, I voice act for him.” He answered. “I was the script supervisor.” ‘That seems like a pointless role.’ Mason commented. “It isn’t. The director was trash at writing.” Jay rolled his eyes and continued to eat his ice cream. ‘I see.’ Mason nodded. ‘Was it fun? Working on the movie, I mean.’ Jay shrugged. “Ehh, it was okay. To be honest, I only worked on it because Brian convinced me.” He said, “I hope he’s okay. He was- actually one of my only friends. Everyone thinks Alex and I were buddies, but I barely know the guy.”

‘Ah. What happened to Brian?’ Mason asked. “I don’t know. He was attacked in his house by either Alex or that...thing and I never saw him again.” Jay shook his head. By the time, the two were already finished with their ice cream. “Hey, you’re super smart, and you basically know everything. Do you know what happened to Brian?” Jay asked. ‘I- I don’t know. I only know a few things about you, Tim, Alex and the Operator.’ Mason answered. ‘I barely know anything about your movie crew.’ Jay’s shoulders dropped. “Oh. Okay.” He sighed. ‘I can- I can try to see though.’ Mason panicky said, Jay shook his head. “It’s okay.” Jay sighed. “When was the last time you had a hot meal?” ‘Can’t remember. Too long ago.’ Mason replies.

“I know a place-” ‘Let’s not. I don’t want to expose my face.’ Mason shook his head. “It’s okay. I’ll just order something. Let’s get back.” Jay stood up, Mason did as well and the two got back in the car. As soon as Mason took out the keys, Jay set his hand on Mason’s gloved ones. “I’ll-” Jay noticed the physical contact and took in a deep breath to try and prevent himself from getting distracted. “I’ll uh- I’ll drive.” He quickly took the keys and opened the door. Mason shrugged and walked to the other side of the car.

Today was...nice. It was one of the nicest days Jay has ever had in a long time.

As soon as the two got to the motel, Mason seemed to be rushed to do something. ‘I need to leave.’ He said, “What? Why? I told you to stay yesterday because your leg was hurt and you left. You should stay today.” Jay explained. ‘The eye needed me yesterday, and today right now’ Mason said. “Will I see you again?” Jay asked, after letting out a little sigh. Mason nodded. Jay reached out a hand. ‘What for?’ Mason asked. “Promise me, you’ll come back.” Jay said, furrowed brows and pleading eyes. The hooded man shook Jay’s hand, he was startled when the brunette jumped on him, arms wrapped around his torso, tightly squeezing. “Thank you, for hanging out with me today.” He said after moving away before Mason could reciprocate.

The taller man nodded before running off, disappearing into the woods next to the motel. Jay sighed before opening the door to his room. He gasped when he realized it was messy. Smokey was still sleeping on the bed, Tim’s alter. Jay knew it was him. Thank god he left Smokey alone though. Besides, the old cat was too unmotivated to do anything other than sit and sleep. It couldn’t have been him, and the ‘eye’ never left his base.

Jay turned around to go to Tim’s room, to see if the alter was there. Before Jay even got a chance to knock on the door, a loud crash noise came from inside the room. “Tim?” The brunette called out, moving to the side to see if he could look inside from the window. 


	2. Brian...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Teehee kisses are sca-nevermind.

“Tim? It’s Jay, are you okay?” He called out once more. Jay grabbed the door knob to the mote room and shook it, locked. Jay banged on the door. “Hey! Open the door!” He yelled. “Tim?! Tim! Tim!” Jay looked around, then at the woods. He ran towards it and was immediately hit with branches and bushes. “Mason! Mason!” He called out, suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping was heard behind him. Jay whipped his body around, “Mason? Is that you?” He asked, slowly approaching the direction from where the sound came from. It was getting dark, but he couldn’t just leave Tim alone- he needed help from Mason, but where was he? Jay shook his head and continued into the woods. This motel near Rosswood. There was a forestry area in front of it and going through it is like a shortcut to Rosswood. Mason knew that too, Jay knew he couldn’t have gone far- “Mason! Mason?” Jay called out before his voice nearly gave up on him.

It’s dangerous to be out here alone. Why did this have to happen? The masked alter hadn't appeared for so long- and now he’s back all of a sudden? Right after him and Mason befriended each other as well? Maybe Jay did something that got Mason in trouble with the ‘eye’ dude. He felt guilt well up in his throat.

Now’s not the time to regret things. Jay was lost now, he could no longer see the lights of the motel. He really fucked himself up over now, damn it. “Mason! I- I need your help! I- I!” Jay shouted, coughing to clear his throat. He really hoped Mason could hear him. The brunette tripped, on something- solid- cold- a rock. Jay groaned in pain after he fell, chest first. Jay coughed, before he could lift himself up, someone jumped on him, sending him down face first this time. He hit his nose, and he swore it was bleeding now but- who-

Jay turned his head as much as he could, the sun was setting and he felt- dizzy. The mask. He saw- Tim’s alter? Jay kicked around and struggled to wriggle around. “Get off! Mason! Mason! Help!” Jay screamed, but his mouth was covered by a hand, Jay wiggled his body to try and get free, the man above him growled- he was more like a feral animal than a human being. His voice was muffled by the hand. “MmPh! Ma-M-” Jay was getting light headed. He couldn’t breathe.  _ Mason. Mason. Mason. Where are… _

Jay awakes in an empty classroom. “Hey, you fell asleep.” A familiar voice says next to him. “Mason?” Jay calls out, “Uh...no. It’s Brian. Are you okay?” Oh.  _ Brian _ . Where was he? Classroom- is this- college? “Where are we?” Jay asked. “Physics? Prof. Jesse said that we could use his classroom for our movie. Is something wrong?” Brian asked, scratching the back of his neck. “But...I-” Jay furrowed his brows and looked at the blonde man sitting next to him. “Did you have a dream about a guy named Mason?” Brian asked.

“I- I don’t know.” Jay sighed. Alex, Tim, Seth and Sarah were all standing at the front of the 

classroom. Not filming, but they were talking. “Jay!” Alex called, startling Jay. Whenever Alex called for Jay in the present, he would be mad and Jay would be either scared or nervous. “Huh? Oh- what?” The brunette stood up. “Come here.” Alex said, gesturing for him to come over. The brunette complied, nervously walking over to the director, Brian followed along with a relaxed smile on his face.

“Here’s script 4. I need you to edit it tonight.” Alex said, his eyes has faint bags under them and he looked tired. “Hm? Uh- uh...” Jay hesitantly reached his hands out to take the packet of paper, but Alex moved them away. “Why are you acting so weird?” He sounded irritated too, “Stop it, you’re scaring him Alex.” Sarah said, brows furrowed and an annoyed look on her face. “It’s fine, I’m just-” “busy tonight? Again?” Alex raised his brow. “No, I just-”

It’s suddenly dark. The air became heavy- it’s- cold.

Smokey. Mason- where’s- Is Smokey safe?

Jay gasped as he woke up, it was raining, he was soaked- but for some reason, he felt no rain. The underside of his body was wet, that was all. Jay looked up, startled to see Mason there, holding an umbrella and starting down at him. The man in the hood kneeled down up to Jay. “Jeez, you scared me.” He sighed. It was so dark, it was hard to make out the red markings of the mask he wore. Mason took something out of his pocket and handed it to Jay.

A pocket flashlight. Jay pressed the button on the end of the flashlight. It switched on right away. He shined it slightly on Mason’s mask, not directly at it, just below his hood. ‘I’m sorry if I startled you.’ He made with his hands. It was hard to interpet because he holding the umbrella in the other hand and he needed to use both of his hands. “It’s fine...Why don’t we go somewhere where you  _ don’t  _ have to use that umbrella?” Jay asked, Mason nodded in agreement. The two stood up, “I uh...don’t know where to go.” The brunette sighed.

“Sorry, I’m so useless. Do you know anywhere?” Mason shook his head then nodded. Jay was confused at first, but Mason must’ve shook his head in disagreement with Jay’s comment, then nodded that he knew somewhere to go. “Alright.” He said, the two started walking, Jay holding the camera. He grabbed Mason’s forearm out of habit more than anything to be honest, Jay didn’t notice and Mason didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he seemed to be more than okay with it. The brunette stepped closer to the taller man every few minutes, only because his paranoia was growing evey few minutes.

A road and a bus stop came into view when they were out of the woods, Jay finally noticed that physical contact and moved to give Mason more room. “I’m so sorry, I hope I didn’t make it uncomfortable, it’s- it's paranoia.” Jay nervously laughed, Mason just stared, the brunette felt even more embarrassed than before and ran to the shelter of the bus stop. Mason followed along with calm steps. They both sat down and the silent tension began. Seconds and minutes went by until Jay had had enough and spoke up. “What did you and the eye talk about?” He asked. Mason stayed silent for a bit.

‘You.’ He answered, he turned his face away as he said that. Why does he look- ashamed?

“What about me?” Jay asked, ‘He was disappointed with my actions. He does not take a liking to our friendship.’ Mason replies.  _ Friendship? Mason- Mason saw their relationship has friendship?  _ Jay’s face turned a bit red. “Oh...” He lamely commented. ‘Jay. I think I would like to join you.’ Mason said out of the blue. “Huh? What?” Jay furrowed his brows. ‘Working with the eye- is difficult, I’ve always tried to get your attention to befriend you- but what the eye makes me do scares you off.’ Mason’s gloved fingers moved like a swan floating across a crystal lake.

What he said was making Jay a bit light headed, because he was getting more flustered by the second. ‘I don’t want you to see me as a threat. So...’ Mason stopped for a second. ‘May I join you and Tim?’ Jay stammered over his words a bit. “Yeah, yeah! Of course, you can-” He said, nodding. ‘Does this mean I must take off the mask?’ Mason asked. Jay hummed a bit and thought about it. “You don’t have to.” He said, looking away shyly, but he looked back at his friend right after. Remembering that he talks through sign language. ‘This will mean that the mask will be summoned more often. You need to keep Tim’s meds in reach.’ Mason warned.

‘I also- will be closer. I want to protect you.’ 

Jay could practically feel his heart melt in awe and adoration. Mason may be strange- or creepy, but he’s got a soft soul under all that muck. “I- Oh uhm, I can protect myself.” Jay said,  _ What are you doing?!  _ His brain screamed no, but his heart screamed yes. ‘Are you sure?’ Mason asked.  _ Say no! Say NO!  _ Jay nodded. He could feel his chest core face palming.  _ You finally have a knight in shining armour and look at what you do.  _ ‘I’ve seen you try and defend yourself before. I think I should be there.’ Mason exclaimed.

_ Yes, yes!  _ Jay sighed and nodded. It was like he could hear all his organs cheering. Mason gave a thumbs up. The two waited there. Then, after what seemed like forever- Jay realized. What were they waiting for? The rain to stop? The bus? “Uh- shouldn’t we get back to the motel?” He asked. Mason raised his hands a bit, but put them back down. ‘I honestly didn’t know either, I should’ve taken you back to your room.’ Mason replied. Jay nodded. “It’s okay, I actually didn’t mind coming here.” He said, letting out a dry, quiet laugh.

‘Really?’ Mason cocked his head to the side. “R- Really! I like spending time with you.” Jay smiled, looking at Mason with a small shy smile. “I mean as like- like friends! We’re friends.” He looked away, his cheeks were red and that wasn’t entirely caused by the cold. Mason looked down at his hands, resting on his laps. He smiled behind the mask and stood, causing Jay to look at him. ‘Let’s get back, you look cold.’ He said, Jay stood up right after he said that with his hands. “Y-Yeah,” The brunette forgot it was freezing outside, his fingers felt stiff and his nose was jolly red.

“Do you know a way back- without going through the woods?” He asked. Mason nodded. ‘We need to take the bus though, I don’t think you can keep going with this weather.’ He said, “I’ll be fine.” Jay sighed, rubbing his arms with his hands to try and get warmth. ‘I wish I could give you my hoodie.’ Mason looked down a bit as he said that. “It’s fine, I’ll be fine. Everything is fine.” Jay sighed and pulled his own hoodie over his head. The two sat back down and waited for the bus. It was late, but hopefully they didn’t miss it.

Luckily, they didn’t, because the city bus pulled up a few minutes later. The two men stood up and  got onto the bus. The driver gave Mason a strange look. “Could you please take off your mask, sir?” She asked, “Uhm-oh- don’t worry about it.” Jay quickly came to the rescue. ‘It’s a prosthetic?’ Mason shrugged. “Is he deaf?” The driver gave Jay a look. “Mute, he’s m-mute. He says it’s a prosthetic and he would like to keep it on.” The brunette laughed. The cold made him stutter. “Ah, okay. Well, okay. Go sit down, you can pay later.” The driver closed the doors and the two walked to the back of the bus. Some passengers gave Mason a stare, but the hooded man didn’t seem to mind.

The two plopped down on the back and Jay let out a relieved sigh. “Thank god we made it here, I swear I was gonna lose my fingers if we stayed out there any longer.” ‘Or nose.’ Mason shook shoulders a bit- as if he was letting out a dry laugh. The brunette laughed along, the only thing he could hear from Mason was a faint raspy laugh. ‘I can’t believe she fell for that.’ Mason gestured towards the driver.

“Yeah?” Jay smiled. ‘You know how to do sign language too right? Show me what you can do.’ Mason asked. The brunette nodded. ‘Not bragging, but I’m pretty good.’ Jay moved his hands in a pattern. ‘Sure.’ Mason chuckled. ‘What was the first word you learned?’ He asked. Jay put two fingers together and moved them downward. ‘Egg?’ Mason asked. Jay nodded. ‘Funny definition, beautiful motion.’ He smiled. ‘That’s admirable.’ The hooded one replied. ‘Yeah, I like it too.’ Jay giggled a bit. ‘I meant you, you are admirable.’ Mason shrugged. ‘You are an interesting person.’ The brunette stared for a bit.

He then looked away shyly. “Thanks...” He said with his own voice in a flustered manner. ‘I remember which stop. It is the second one this bus stops at. We will be around the woods and then we can back walk.’ Mason uttered. ‘But it’s long.’ Jay shrugged. “I’m patient.” Mason nodded. “Hey, I like you too.” Jay said with a small blush. “Like, y’know...friends- I like you too. I think you’re interesting and admirable as well...” Mason tilted his head to the side. “Don’t give me that look...” Jay rolled his shoulders to let out the stiffness.

‘I like it when you compliment me, please keep talking.’ Mason put his elbow to his knee and rested his head on his hand. “Mm...fine...” Jay looked away. “I like the way you talk to me, and treat me- it always seemed like we were enemies from the start, but then you helped me, and you befriended me and I-” Jay sighed loudly, he trembled a bit from the tension. “I think you’re...funny- and- kind, as well as mysterious- in- in a good way! I really like you- and I hope we can stay friends even after this whole mess...”

The taller man listened to what the brunette said. ‘I didn’t expect that.’ He commented. “Well you asked, now we’re equal, you compliment me, and I compliment you.” Jay turned his head away and crossed his arms. ‘Haha, okay.’ Mason slouched against the seat as the bus shook a bit. ‘I dislike the bus...’ He said lazily, barely moving his hands. “Yeah, I know. You seem tired, have you slept?” Jay asked. ‘Not in a long time...’ Mason replied. “When we get back, you can sleep.” Jay says. ‘On the bed?’ The hooded man looked at Jay a bit.

“Where else?” Jay asked. ‘Where would you sleep?’ “The chair, or something.” The brunette answers. “Have you heard of the phrase, ‘Listen to your elders’? I’m older, so you should listen.” Mason shook his head. ‘By one year, it does not count.’ He protested. “Still older.” Jay let out a 

small snicker. ‘Fine.’ Mason crossed his arms. “Great, uhm...” Jay struggled to think of a topic to 

talk about. The bus came to a stop- and some people stood up. It’s the first stop. Jay could still see the long line of trees. “Hey, I met your partner in the woods.” he mentioned, looking at Mason. The

cryptic seemed to bolt up because of that. ‘Is that why you were unconscious when I found you?’ Mason asked. “Yeah, he uhm...y’know.” Jay looked down a bit, not wanting to draw attention. ‘That bastard. I will talk to him and the eye.’ Mason said.

“You don’t have to- I feel...I feel like he’s like that.” Jay hummed. “Misunderstood...I feel like he’s misunderstood.” ‘He is hostile and idiotic because of the eye and the faceless man.’ Mason replies. ‘That man is confusing. He was created by the Operator, and he was supposed to assist it. However, he joined the eye’s side, and was still kept alive.’ The hooded man said. ‘He is useful, when we need to immobilize someone. However, I did not think he would hurt you.’ Mason looked away, but kept his hands towards Jay.

‘I’m...sorry.’ He moved his hands slowly, he seemed- ashamed and embarrassed? “It’s not your fault, don’t apologize.” Jay said, ‘Does that mean you forgive me?’ Mason asked. “It means that you aren’t the one at fault.” The brunette sighed. “What’ll happen to you?” ‘What do you mean?’ Mason asked. “If the other TTA members know that you joined me, what’ll happen to you?” ‘Nothing. The eye will simply reprimand me and then let me go.’ Mason said. “How is that nothing?!” Jay raised his voice a bit.

A few people started to stare, “You- you’re so...” The brunette noticed the eyes on the two of them. ‘Stupid.’ Jay said with his hands. Once everyone had looked away, Mason spoke. ‘It is not a big deal. I do not understand.’ He said, “But- it is.” Jay uttered. “I don’t want you to- get hurt because of me.” He looked down. Mason was about to speak again, but the brunette’s arms were suddenly around Mason. Jay tightly hugged him and pressed his arms against his chest. “Don’t go.” He said, his voice was muffled a bit.

Mason was in a bit of shock. Even though Jay was soaking and cold, his body was warm- and the touch. He hadn’t felt this in a long time. Mason hesitantly- but gently set his hands on Jay’s back. The moment lasted for what seemed like forever. Before long- Mason finally noticed that Jay was actually asleep because it was such a comfortable position. The hooded man sighed, Jay’s grip loosened as he shifted, the brunette’s expression was motionless and peaceful. His breathing was soft and his hair was- surprisingly soft when Mason ran his gloved fingers through them. This felt wrong, but felt so right.

It felt  _ right _ to be so close to him, but it felt so  _ wrong _ to endanger him. Mason waited patiently for the next bus stop, Jay shifted a few times, groaning and sighing throughout his sleep. Mason wasn’t sure if he was having a good dream or not.

When the bus came to a halt- Mason shook Jay a bit, waking him up. The brunette yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Oh, I must’ve dozed off...” He uttered. ‘Time to go.’ The cryptic said, standing up, he helped Jay up and the two stepped outside after giving a few dollars to the bus driver. ‘Let us go, the rain will stop soon and we need to get back to the motel.’ Mason said, Jay nodded. The two started walking ‘Jay, I think I figured why he attacked you?’ Mason said. “Mm, yeah?” Jay tiredly replies.

‘I was going to meet the eye. You were probably close to finding the hideout. ’ He said, Mason opened the umbrella he’d been holding for the past few minutes and held it over the two men.“I wasn't looking for the hideout though...I’m not interested in finding it...” Jay sighed. ‘Then why  _ were _ you out there?’ “I was looking for  _ you _ .” Jay answered. ‘Why?’ Mason asked. “I was- worried about Tim. I thought you knew something- so I wanted to find you and get help, but it seems like I was too late.” The brunette looked down.

“I had a dream, when the masked man knocked me out.” Jay quickly raised his head. “It was about Marble Hornets. I had a dream I was working on it.” The shorter of the two crossed his arms. “Brian was there. He reminded me a lot about you.” Mason stared, but Jay knew he was listening. ‘What do you mean by that?’ He asked. “I meant that- you both are like each other. Well, not entirely, but his favorite color was yellow, and you wear a yellow hoodie. He’s nice, and thoughtful-  _ you’re _ nice and thoughtful- I dunno...” The brunette looked away.

“I think it’s safe to say that I think I may have crushed on him at least once. He treated me like I was important. Everyone always ignored me.” Jay sighs. ‘How much- did you like him?’ Mason asked. Jay laughed a bit. “A lot, a lot a lot. I guess you can say I went a bit overboard, because- well, I really care about him. Then, when he disappeared- I was worried.” The brunette had a rested sad face.

“It’s not like- uhm, I like him anymore. I think I’m over him now, I’m pretty sure him and Tim had something going and I shouldn’t get in the way- like how I always do with everyone.” Jay furrowed his brows. “I just- he- he deserved better.” Mason listened carefully, he glanced at Jay a couple of times and resented. ‘I doubt that.’ He said. “Huh?” Jay raised a brow. ‘I doubt that him and Tim had something more than friendship.’ Mason says.

“How would you know?” Jay asked, wiping a tear that was welling up. ‘Well, I have gut feelings, and they’re mostly right.’ Mason replied. “Is that your excuse?” Jay laughed a little bit. “I know you’re just trying to make me feel better.” The brunette smiled tiredly. “And it’s working.” Mason stepped closer as the two continued to walk. ‘I can carry you.’ The taller of the two said, ‘You look  _ really _ tired.’ Jay shook his head. “N-No...no thank you. Thanks for the offer though.” The brunette chuckled awkwardly.

‘Later, then.’ Mason responded as the two kept walking. It was going to be a long way- since it had taken the bus longer than 10 minutes to get to this point. Throughout their trip, Jay had almost fallen asleep. The rain had stopped, so it was just a little bit warmer. Mason was really considering just picking him up, but Jay had already had enough action tonight. It feels like it’s going to be too much. The brunette leaned his head on Mason’s shoulder as they walked. Jay’s eyes are barely open. ‘Do you wish for me to carry you now?’ The cryptic asked.

“No, no...I’m just...” Jay closed his eyes and yawned. “How much longer?” Mason didn’t answer, Jay wouldn’t even see him talk anyway. The brunette probably was too tired to open his eyes. The hooded man gripped the umbrella handle and rolled his eyes.

That night, the two got back to the motel. Jay laid down on the bed, he seemed to already forget what he said on the city bus. Mason set the umbrella down and took the flashlight, setting it down 

on the desk across the bed. Jay was asleep, Mason could hear his soft breathing from here. ‘We meet again.’ Mason turned around to see the mask that he dreads to stare at. ‘Leave.’ The hooded man demanded. ‘I only came here to search for something, not interact with someone like you.’ The mask jumped in from the window and walked around, opening drawers and emptying them onto the floor.

‘Stop that.’ Mason said, walking up the masked fiend. ‘Or what?’ He snickered. ‘You can’t hurt me.’ The taller one looked away and gripped his fists. ‘I am sick of your disrespect, Mask. Get out.’ The masked man growled. ‘It isn’t like you can make me.’ He finally found what he was looking for. A tape, Mason realized what it was. ‘Why do you need that?’ He asked, ‘The eye wants it. I’m just doing the work, since you wouldn’t.’ The masked man clicked his tongue. ‘You cannot have it. Give it back.’ Mason grabbed the mask’s wrist, pulling it.

‘Get your hands off me!’ The mask yanked his hand back, Mason grabbed his shoulder and shoved him against the wall. ‘Give me the tape.’ Mason demanded, trying to grab it. ‘No!’ The masked man lifted his hand up as much as he could and let the hooded one push it back down, banging the wall loudly. Jay was startled awake. Mason snarled and gripped the masked man’s wrists tighter. “Mason? What are you do- Ah!” Jay noticed the masked man, he stumbled back, ‘Jay-’ Mason turned around, the mask took the chance to push the cryptic off him and grab his mask.

He yanked it off, causing Mason to cover his face. The masked man ran past Jay and leaped out of the window, running off. Jay couldn’t grab him in time, he then went to focus on Mason. “Ma-” ‘Don’t look!’ Mason removed his hands from his face to talk. Jay covered his eyes and turned around. The hooded man looked over his shoulder, Jay wasn’t looking at him, good. Mason kneeled down and picked up his mask, pulling it on before sighing to himself. “What happened?” Jay asked, turning around. Mason looked away.

‘I will clean up the mess. I am sorry for breaking a rule.’ He said, kneeling down to pick up the clothes and items that the masked man threw onto the ground. “That’s not what I asked for.” Jay crossed his arms. ‘Uhm...The masked man came in- he took a tape.’ Mason said. “Do you know which one?” Jay asked. ‘Yes. It is a tape you have not posted yet.’ The hooded man replied. “It’s okay, y’know. It wasn’t really a big deal.” Jay sighed. ‘There is a rule though. TTA including myself is not allowed to steal from you.’ Mason says.

“They don’t listen though, do they? Its not your fault, besides, nothing much happened on that tape anyway.” Jay walks over to his friend, “Are you hurt though?” He checked Mason, lifting his arms a bit and looking over his shoulder. ‘I am unharmed.’ Mason says, gently grabbing Jay’s hands and pushing them away. “Yeah...uhm...why do you- wear gloves all the time?” The brunette asks, turning his hands a bit so he could hold Mason’s as well. The hooded man looked down at their tangled fingers, then back up at Jay. “Er- Uh!” he moved his hands back. “I forgot that you use talk with your hands.” He chuckled shyly.

‘It is fine. I wear gloves to hide myself more.’ The man said, “You don’t have to wear them around me.” Jay looked down at his hands. Mason moved to slip them off, when he did, he shoved the gloves in his pockets. Jay noticed how- how many scars were on them. They looked soft, but at the same time rough, the brunette moved to grab his hand out of habit more than anything. The palm was rough but the top of his hand was warm and soft. “What? Did you climb trees or something?”

Jay asked. ‘On the most part, yes.’ Mason pulled his hand back. ‘I have never shown my hands to anyone before besides the eye and the mask. For some reason, I feel embarrassed.’ He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away nervously. “Hey, it’s okay.” Jay says, putting his hands on Mason’s shoulders. “You can put them back on.” Jay smiled. Mason took out the gloves and slid them back on, sighing in what sounded like relief. ‘You should sleep.’ He says. “You should too.” Jay rubs his eyes and yawns, going to go sit on the chair.

Mason sits down on the bed and lies down. Smokey jumped on the bed and sat down next to Mason. “Night.” Jay tiredly said. ‘Sweet dreams.’ Mason replied, but Jay was already fast asleep. It was a little surprising, Mason felt a cure to his insomnia- and he felt like Jay was a cure to his insomnia. The hooded man mumbled something to himself before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Jay woke up to loud sounds. Mason was awake, and he was cleaning up the room. The brunette sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning and stretching his arms. “Mase? What’re you doing?” He asked. The hooded man stopped, and looked at Jay. ‘Cleaning. I am aware that I did not do so yesterday.’ He replied. Mason continued to pick things up that were on the floor. “Well, okay. I haven’t seen Tim in a long time, I’m gonna go check on him next door.” Jay says. ‘Okay. Be careful.’ Mason says, absentmindedly.

Jay gets up, grabs his hat and opens the door to the motel room. He leaves, closing it behind him. Jay walks next door and knocks on the door. “Tim? Tim? Hello. Wake up.” He says, knocking, turning into banging. Finally, the door opens. There stood a very tired looking Tim in his tan jacket and messy dark brown hair. “What…?” He asks, yawning. “I’m sorry, it’s just-” Jay moved to hug the shorter man. Tim was caught off guard. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so worried.” Jay said, sticking his face into the crook of his partner’s neck.

“Hey, I’m fine.” Tim says, patting Jay’s back softly. The brunette accidentally nuzzles Tim’s neck, sending some shivers down the dark haired man’s spine. “Oh, I just remembered.” Jay pulled away and went to his room. Tim waited patiently for him to come back. “This is Mason.” Jay introduced. “I’m sure I already know him.” Tim remarked, rolling his eyes. “Well, he’s joining us. You should know his name.” Jay smiled.

‘Glad to have an actual introduction.’ Mason reached out a hand. Tim ignored it. “Is he deaf?” He asked. Jay crossed his arms. “Mute, is he mute?” Tim corrected. Jay nodded. “He said that it’s nice to finally have an actual introduction.” He said. “You understand?” Tim asked. Jay nodded once more. “I went to sign language class back in college.” The brunette giggled proudly. “You have hidden talents huh?” Tim asks. Jay shrugs. “It wouldn’t be hidden now, would it?” Mason stares. ‘Excuse me, but I need to go back to work.’ He says. “Go ahead, sorry.” Jay apologizes. Tim furrows his brows.

“What did he say?” He asked. “He’s cleaning my room. Your alter ego made a mess last night.” “H-He did? Are you okay?!” Tim asked. “Well, if it wasn’t for Mase.” Jay kept his smile. “I’m fine, it means a lot that you care.” The brunette then patted Tim’s shoulder. “I just came to check on you, oh- and- Do you wanna go to a cafe? It’ll be fun. If you wanna come, just get ready.” Jay turned 

around. “Wait,” Tim stopped him. Jay turned back to face Tim, humming in the process. “I’m- uh- yeah, I’ll come.” He says, the brunette nodded a bit and left. The dark haired man sighed, closing his door when Jay disappeared into his own room.

“Mason! Are you finished?” Jay asked, stepping into the room. ‘Almost.’ The hooded man replies, picking up some items dropped on the nightstand and setting them back on it. ‘Finished.’ He looked at Jay. “Great, I was thinking- we should go somewhere.” The brunette says, smiling. ‘What do you have in mind?’ Mason asked. “Cafe, and Tim could come.” Jay says. Mason thinks for a moment. ‘Would I have to take the mask off?’ He asks. “You don’t have to. We can talk to the cafe staff and tell them.” Jay replies.

‘Okay.’ Mason says. ‘I just want to spend time with you.’ The brunette shyly laughed and looked away. “Uh-Uhm, I should see if Tim is ready.” Jay leaves the room nervously to go knock on his partner’s door, but Tim was standing outside of his room. “Oh, you ready?” Jay asked. “Yeah, are you?” Tim asked. “Uhm- I’ll go get my hoodie.” Jay went back in his room and grabbed his hoodie, slipping it on and stepping outside with Tim. Mason stepped out after. “Are you sure he’ll be allowed to go?” Tim asked. Jay nodded.

“It worked when we went on the bus.” The brunette says. “Yeah, okay.” The shorter of the three said before raking his hand through his own hair. “Which cafe are you planning to go to?” Tim asked. “I saw one when we came to the motel. I forgot about it after a while, but I just remembered this morning,” Jay said. Tim and Mason nodded. “Well, let’s go.” Jay took out his keys and walked over to his car, he unlocked it and everyone got inside.

“Jay, we should talk when we get there.” Tim says, Jay nodded. “Sure, we’re all gonna talk.” He says, starting the car and pulling out the lot and onto the road. “No, I meant just you and me.” Tim replied. “Oh, okay.” Jay agreed.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Jay pulled up against the road next to the cafe. The three got out and went inside. The lady working at the front desk smiled and welcomed the three, not questioning Mason. “Table for three?” The woman asked. “Yeah,” Jay replied. “Good day, I like your mask.” The woman complimented Mason. ‘Thank you.’ The hooded cryptic beamed. “Is he deaf?” The woman asked. “Mute.” Jay corrected. “He’s mute.” “Ah, okay. Well, there’s no more tables, so would you mind sitting outside?” The woman asked.

“That’d be nice, sure.” Jay says. “Okay, go ahead and go sit, I’ll be out in a bit.” She said. The three men went to go sit outside. “They didn’t question it.” Tim said. “Yeah. Mason seems to like compliments.” Jay sighed. “Is there anything you guys wanna drink?” The brunette asked, picking up the cute looking menu. “Black coffee would be nice.” Tim replied. ‘Any type of tea would be okay.’ Mason says. Jay nodded. “Okay, let's wait for that lady to come.” The three waited for a minute or so until Tim spoke.

“So, uh…’Mason’. What made you want to join our side?” Tim asked. ‘I no longer want to scare or go against you two.’ Mason says. “He said that he didn’t want to go against us anymore, or scare us.” Jay translated. “Ah, okay...” Tim looked down. The woman from the front desk finally came with a pen and notepad in her hands. “What would I like to have today?” She asked. “Oh-” “By the 

way, we have cakes and snacks, not just drinks.” She spotted that Jay was only holding the drinks side of the menu. “Woa- really???” Jay beamed. The woman giggled and nodded. “Can I have a slice of strawberry shortcake?” ‘I would like one as well.’ Mason asks. “Two please.” Jay smiled. “I’ll take some pineapple cake.” Tim says.

The woman nods. “Also, a black coffee, tea and coffee.” Jay says. “Okay, I’ll be back with your food in a few moments.” She said and walked back inside the cafe. Mason looked at the cheerful Jay, looking around. “This place is really pretty.” Jay says. “There’s a mini park across the street. Look at those bushes, they’re cut so pretty.” The brunette said, gesturing the two to look. Tim shrugged. “They’re okay.” He says. Mason looked, but noticed something- someone was watching. The eye. Jay looked so happy- he- Mason moved to tell Jay about it, but he realized that the eye might do something.

Tim is right here, he should be fine, there’s too many people around and Mason knows how secretive the eye wants this situation to be. The woman came back with their food and drinks, Jay and Tim were talking, Mason lifted his mask up to his mouth and watched the bushes carefully. He  _ had _ to get rid of the stalker. The hooded man looked at Jay, the brunette noticed. “Is something wrong, Mason?” He asked. Mason stood up,  _ Hurry- think of something, anything- _ He shakily moved to use his hands, but-

“Mason, we could go home if you’d like.” Jay said, getting up and walking over to Mason. ‘Jay I-’ He grabbed Jay’s shoulders and pulled him in, their faces were closer than ever. Tim stared in confusion. “M...Mason..?” Jay’s face was red and he was stuttering. ‘Do not be alarmed.’ Mason carefully moved his hands in a motion. ‘We are being watched. This may be absurd, but I know the eye is watching.’ Mason moved in closer, their noses gently bumped. ‘I have a plan, we could leave or we could do- that.’ He says. Jay didn’t respond.

Mason leaned in closer, but moved away again and grabbed Jay’s hand. ‘We need to get out of here’ He says. The brunette shakes his head to get rid of the shock and nods. “Tim, we’re uh- we need to leave.” The brunette says. The shorter of the three cocked his head to the side. “Uh, why?” He asked. “I uhm, I’m not feeling well, we should leave...” Jay lies. “I understand. Okay.” The dark haired man stands up. Jay takes out his wallet, pays and they all leave.

‘Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.’ Mason apologizes when they all get to the motel. “No, no. Seriously, it’s no big deal. It was- an interesting experience.” Jay responded. “What was?” Tim asked. Jay was a bit startled. “WhA- uhm...you...didn’t see?” He asked. “See what? The pineapple cake was really good.” Tim scratched the back of his neck shyly. “Did I...miss out on something? If I did, sorry, I get really distracted easily...” He chuckled. “Uwa- uh, no, no. You..didn’t miss out on anything- the cafe- uhm, it was an interesting experience. I used to always go, but usually only with my parents- so it’s nice to go with friends.” Jay smiled nervously. “Oh, okay. Well, it was fun. If you wanna go again sometime, I’m free.” Tim walked to his room and opened it, he stepped in before closing the door.

Jay sighed. ‘I don’t understand. You did not have to lie.’ Mason cocked his head to the side. “Hmm...it was embarrassing! You and me? Almost- doing the- er-” Jay refused to say it. ‘Ki-’ Jay shoved Mason’s hands down and nodded. “Yes, that.” He sighed and rolled his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺😔🥺 forgive me, please wait till chapter 3 is out


	3. The Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: *British Documentary voice*And so the triangle began. 
> 
> Thanks Fabby/Collin! For estimating that there will be a love triangle. Good job.   
> Their instagram: https://www.instagram.com/xxfabby_animationsxx/  
> Their youtube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsm5oqvo8CBmyYtfEuzR2LA
> 
> A very talented animator, a great MH fan ✌️

“I’m going to question if we’re friends or...more than that now.” Jay crossed his arms and pouted. ‘We are...like this.’ Mason put two fingers together. “Uh- which means..?” Jay raised a brow. ‘We are close friends. I hope we can still get closer though.’ “You mean that in a way I don’t think it means right?” Jay asked. ‘I do not follow.’ Mason tilts his head to the side again. “Whatever, anyway- What do you think that eye dude wants?” Jay asks. ‘I do not know yet, However, I will find out.’ Mason promises.

Jay sighed and tiredly smiled. “Well, I like your determination-” The brunette was cut off by something touching his leg. He looks down and sees Smokey, he lays down in between his ankles. “Smoke, how did you get out?” The man kneels down and gently pets the sleepy cat. “I wonder if he’s thinking about her...” The brunette’s mood drops, he picks up his cat and sighed loudly. “Anyway, I’m- I’m gonna head back inside. Come in when you’re ready.” Jay opens his own door and steps inside. Mason crossed his arms and looked down.  _ I think he needs time alone. _

The hooded man sits on the hood of Jay’s car and wonders about how he’s going to help Jay out more than just saving him from monsters and solving clues. Jay closes his door and slides his back down it, sitting on the floor. He hugs his knees and lets out a little dry sob. “Fuck, damn it.” He curses under his breath, Jay raises his head to see Smokey sitting in front of him. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” The brunette apologises. “It’s all my fault.”

The grey cat let out a single meow and laid down. Jay gets up, he looks out the window to see a puzzled Mason sitting on the hood of his car. “I guess I have to move on now...” The man utters under his breath, his smile becomes softer. Jay moves to the front door and opens it. Mason looks at him and tilts his head to the side. “Uh- sorry- for making you stand out here.” Jay says, in an ashamed voice. ‘It’s fine. I understand.’ The hooded man walked over to the brunette. The two stared at each other for a bit. Jay opened his mouth to speak, but Mason stopped him by holding up his hand.

‘I believe we need to speak, now that I have changed sides, we need to speak about the eye and the mask.’ Mason says. “Uh- yeah? What do you-” Jay was cut off once more. ‘I will confirm something. The mask and the eye favors you. Do you understand what this means?’ The cryptic asked, “Does it mean that if they want to kill me, it’ll be a challenge because they like me?” Jay raised a brow. Mason shook his head. He looked around before pushing Jay into the room, he closed the door and kneeled down a bit to reach the brunette’s level.

‘They will try to do unspeakable things.’ Mason informs. ‘But do not worry. If I am by your side all the time, I will protect you.’ Jay lights up red. “What can you do?” He asks, ‘I do not know...’ Mason looks a little somber. ‘But I am determined to keep you safe, away from the hands of the eye  and the mask.’ The brunette furrowed his brows and started tearing up out of nowhere. ‘Are you alright?’ Mason was startled, he set his hands on Jay’s shoulders worryingly. Jay jumped on Mason, his arms were around the hooded one’s neck and his body pressed against his.

Jay hides his face by pushing it against the crook of Mason’s neck. “It’s just, even though there’s nothing else I can do to help you-” The brunette’s voice was shaky and soft, “You want to protect me and help me by doing things you probably can’t even achieve without any difficulty.” He brought his face up, and turned it away. “I don’t deserve you.” Mason shook his head and wrapped his arms around Jay’s torso, gently squeezing before he pulled back from the hug. ‘This is not really about that anymore. I care about you. We are friends, are we not?’ Mason asked. Jay nods and sighed.

‘I am sorry I made you emotional.’ The taller of the two said, he then gave Jay a quick hug before giving him a thumbs up. “You’re such a dork...” Jay chuckled. “But- I think we had a good few days of slacking off. I think it’s time to get back on track.” Mason nodded in agreement. “Rosswood?” The hooded one thought for a moment. ‘The eye is still on our tail. We should stay low for a bit until he has given up.’ Mason says. ‘For the meanwhile, I can help you crack codes the eye has given. You should check the totheark youtube channel.’ “Okay.” Jay quietly said and walked over to his desk.

He sat down and opened his laptop. Mason leans over the chair, watching the screen closely. Jay went onto the youtube channel. No new posts, not yet, at least. “Should I let Twitter know you joined us?” Jay asked, looking at Mason. ‘Sure. Alex and the eye probably already know anyway.’ Mason says. The brunette nodded.

“You just what?” Alex’s voice startles the brunette out of his zoned out state. “Huh?” Jay raised a brow. “He asked why you couldn’t supervise the script, Jay.” Brian says. “I’m- I am busy, yeah, my parents wanted to...go...somewhere...tonight….” The brunette lied, in a hesitant small voice. “Seriously Jay? I know you’re just making up excuses. If you don’t want to help anymore, you can just quit.” Alex snarled at him. “No, no! Of course not, I’ll- I’ll edit it...” Jay said, reaching his hands out to take the papers.

“You know what? Jay, it’s fine. If your parents need you, then it’s not your fault.” Sarah stepped in. “Alex, you need to calm down.” The tallest of the crew grumbled and huffed stubbornly. “No, it’s okay. I can do it- I...” Jay furrowed his brows and looked at Tim, then back at Sarah. “Really? Okay then...” She grabbed the papers and handed them to the brunette. “Thanks.” Jay smiled, he then went back to sit down at his seat. Brian followed along, sitting down in the same spot as he did when Jay woke up.

“I’m so tired...” The shorter one spoke, yawning. “Of Alex’s bull? Yeah, me too.” Brian chuckled, Jay chuckled along. “That too,” He put his head in his arms and sighed. “Something on your mind?” Brian asked. “I just- haven’t seen you in a long time,” Jay utters. “C’mon, it’s only been an hour or so.” Brian grinned, his bright smile literally radiating throughout the room. “Yah, but I miss you.” Jay turns his head away. “Is this real?” He asks.

“What do you mean?” The blonde man asked, cocking his head to the side. “This, I’m not sure if 

I’m having a nightmare or dream.” Brian moved in closer. “Are you feeling okay, Jay? Do you need water or something? You seem upset.” The man asks, a worried expression on his face. The brunette lifted his head up and sighed loudly. “I need you, tell me where I went wrong. Should’ve I talked to you more? Treated you less terribly?” Jay’s brows furrowed as tears welled up in his eyes. “Brian,”

The other man seemed to be confused and concerned. “You remind me of someone.” Jay comments, “Mason, are you Brian?” He asks.

“UhmPH!” Jay awakes, hitting his head on something hard, there was a quiet groan from behind him. “AH! Mase, I’m so, so sorry-'' He stands up, the blanket that was on his shoulders falls off. ‘It’s fine,’ Mason replied, holding his chin in his pain. “Ah, god, does it hurt? I- I have an ice pack.” Jay reaches for the first aid kit, but Mason steps up and stops him. ‘It’s fine, really.’ The hooded one says, “I feel so bad though, em...” Jay worriedly sets a hand on Mase’s shoulder. ‘I’ve been through worse. Did I wake you up?’

He asks, “No, of course not, I woke up on my own.” Jay says. ‘You had a nightmare, I presume?’ Mason asked. “Usually the nightmares I have are- scary, and inescapable. This one was weird.” Jay explains. ‘Do you want to speak about it?’ He asks. “Mason, are you Brian?” Jay says, “That was the last thing I said in the dream before I woke up.” The brunette grumbled. “It’s my head, it’s so fucked up these days.” ‘Don’t say that, It isn’t true.’ Mason denies. “That’s what everyone else would’ve said.” Jay sighed.

‘I am guessing you had a dream of Brian?’ The hooded man asked. “Yeah, he reminds me a whole lot of you.” Jay scratched the back of his neck and sat back down in his chair. “He’s dead though, so...” The brunette said that with no issue at all. ‘He is?’ Mason cocked his head to the side. “He has to be, I mean, his house had a lot of evidence of that...” Jay huffed. ‘Can you take me tomorrow?’ The hooded cryptic asked. “Oh, nonono. I’m  _ never _ going back there  _ ever _ again.” Jay protested. ‘I will go alone then,’

“He-Hey! You can’t do that, fine, I’ll go. Just don’t go alone.” Jay pouts. ‘Okay.’ Mason nods. “What were you doing on my laptop anyway?” The shorter of the two asks. ‘Researching. You fell asleep halfway through it, so I took over and let you sleep.’ Mason answers. Jay hummed and nodded. “I’m going back to sleep then...” The brunette grabs the blanket and heads over towards the bed, he sets the blanket on the bed and walks over to the chair in the corner. 

‘We could sleep on the bed.’ Mason says. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Jay laughed awkwardly. ‘I won’t. If we’re both comfortable, we can sleep on the bed.’ Mason says. The brunette hesitates. “Oh...okay.” He responded, nodding his head. He sat down on the bed and waited for his friend to join him. ‘Why are you so flustered?’ Mason asked, grabbing the blanket. “I’ve never slept in the same bed with a friend before.” Jay replied. ‘Oh.’ The hooded one nodded in understandment.

“Wh-Why are you so calm?! I- hm...” Jay huffed flusteredly and pulled the blanket up to his neck. ‘I have slept in the same bed with people before. Them being the mask and a few friends back in  school.’ Mason replied. “I think it was better if I didn’t know that.” Jay laid down and turned away in the direction of the window. Mason shrugged and turned the other way. Jay stared at the window for what seemed like hours. He thought about the ‘nightmare’, trying to remember if it ever happened. Mason couldn’t possibly be Brian. Right? The cryptic was always so secretive about himself, but he was curious- Mason doesn’t even know who Brian is.

Jay’s face heats up once more.  _ Did he just mess up? Did he just embarrass himself in front of his friend? _ The brunette mentally groaned in disappointment. Mason was probably so confused. Jay grumbled, why did- despite their conversation, Jay still questioned their relationship. Mason doesn’t like him like that,  _ but the kiss-  _ I _ t didn’t actually happen. What if it did? Then it’s for an important reason, not because Mason has a crush on me… What if he does? Then I return the feelings- no, I- I don’t know.  _ Jay spoke to himself, it’s not like he can just confront Mason about this. Besides, Mason already said it himself.

_ They’re just friends.  _

Nothing more, Jay has to accept that-  _ what? Why? _ He- He doesn’t like Mase, he- he’s not- what? Jay closes his eyes and sighed,  _ Just gonna go to sleep instead of being an idiot… _

“Okay, this is the house...” Jay sighed as he parked beside the now abandoned house. “Just staring at it gives me the creeps...” Mason looked out the window before opening the door and stepping out. He walked onto the front yard of Brian’s house. ‘Interesting.’ He commented. “The- The backdoor is unlocked.” Jay said, quickly following his partner. ‘Ah, I see.’ The two make their back to the backyard and into the house when they find the backdoor. ‘I’m guessing Brian was involved?’ Mason looked at Jay as he searched himself for his pocket flashlight.

“Y-Yeah, Brian said that dead animals started appearing in his front yard...” Jay gulped, grabbing Mason’s forearm when the hooded one found his flashlight. He switched it on. ‘Strange.’ Mason nods at the response. “I think so too. Do you think it has something to do with the monster?” Jay asks. ‘Probably not. I believe Alex did that, or the eye. The Operator can’t physically hurt living beings.’ The cryptic replied, looking around the house as the two walked through the dark house. ‘No power?’ A confused Mason flips the light switch on and off repeatedly.

“Someone cut the line, I think.” Jay says. ‘I see.’ Mason turns the other way and heads down the hall to a few doors. The brunette is sticking close, looking around nervously and trembling a bit. ‘You do not need to be scared, I’m here.’ Mason reassured, Jay nodded. “Ye...Yeah, I know. It makes me feel a lot better.” The brunette pressed the side of his face against Mason’s arm. ‘Huh, there was a struggle.’ Mason looks at the mess in the living room.

“Yeah..” Jay hummed in agreement. There was a clatter coming from the hallway. The brunette let out a spasm of nervous breaths. Mason points the light at the hallway. Jay pulls on his hat nervously, waiting for something to happen. The masked man dashes from the shadows, he seemed surprised to see Jay and Mason here. ‘Well, well.’ The hooded one crosses his arms. ‘Hello, traitor. I see that the pet has become the owner.’ The mask snickered. ‘Why are you here?’ Mason asked, gripping the flashlight handle with basically all his might.’Come on,  _ Mason _ , I thought you would be happy to see me,’ The mask teased, ‘You have no right to call me by that name, fool.’ Mason replies. Jay hesitated to say anything.

“How about we all just have a nice conversation? You seem like you want to talk...” Jay quietly said, hiding behind his friend. ‘No.’ The masked man declined. ‘Yeah, no.’ Mason crossed his arms. “Come on, i-it’ll be uhm...nice? To be refreshed and- stuff? We have...uh...food...” Jay’s voice seemed to get smaller and smaller by each word he said. Luckily the house was completely quiet, so they all could hear Jay just fine. ‘It is not food I want.’ The masked man set his hands on his hips. ‘If you are going to try and coax me to join your side, you are sorely mistaken.’ The masked man mocks Jay’s words.

‘It is not like we want you around us, anyway.’ Mason says, he seemed irritated. ‘Are you sure? I bet Jay wants me around.’ The mask mocks once more, snickering visibly. “Well yeah, I want everyone to get along. If you didn’t want to come, you should’ve just said no instead of all that dramatic stuff.” Jay rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The masked man stands there silently for a bit, before talking.

‘Alright, I’ll come over.’ He says, ‘Jay-’ Mason turns his head a bit to look at the brunette. “He said yes, now we can all resolve things. Maybe you two will get to be friends.” Jay beamed. ‘Okay. Whatever you’d like.’ Mason said calmly, as if Jay’s spark instantly made him forget about all the annoyance the mask had given him.

Once the three were back at the hotel room, Jay went to the store to get some things to eat, while Mason and the mask stayed back. Smokey slept in Mason’s arms as they spoke. ‘That is an old cat, I wonder why the younger one died instead of that one.’ The masked man commented, ‘Do not speak of Jay’s children that way, fiend.’ Mason growled at him. ‘Children? Are they yours and his?’ The masked man growled back in a teasing voice. ‘You know? The only I will rip to shreds is you.’ Mason threatened, setting Smokey down.

The old cat jumped onto the motel bed and sat down. ‘That’s sexual. Wanna get down to some blowing too?’ The masked man purred. ‘You disgust me.’ Mason walked over to Smokey and sat down next to him. The cat moved his head and laid it on Mase’s thigh. The masked man followed, he then set two hands on Mason’s thighs and leaned in close to his face. The masked man hummed in a teasing tone. ‘Get-’ “I’m ba-” Jay opened the door to see the two in that position. He stared in confusion. “Well, I guess you two have already gotten along.”

Jay cheered. ‘It’s not what it looks like!’ Mason shoved the masked man and ran over to his friend. “Huh? It isn’t? Uh- okay...well, come help me get the stuff out of my trunk.” Jay says, ‘You don’t believe me do you?’ Mason asks. “Nope, but you still can help me right?” The brunette asks. ‘Yeah, sure.’ Mason nods and walks over to Jay’s trunk, opening it and grabbing a few bags. “So, how did it end up like that?” Jay asked, grabbing a few bags as well.

‘We were arguing. Then it just happened.’ Mason said. ‘I hate him.’ Jay nudged him. “Don’t say that, he seems misunderstood.” Jay replied. ‘This isn’t a movie.’ The hooded man says. The masked man was sitting on the bed, petting Smokey. He looked at the two men as they came in. 

“Oh, I see you’ve met my cat. His name’s Smokey.” Jay says. The masked man didn’t reply and kept petting the old cat. “See? He isn’t so bad.” Jay set the bags down and walked outside to grab more groceries. ‘I know what you are trying to do.’ Mason hissed at his former partner. ‘We will see if you can save your precious bird.’ The masked man snickered.

Mason quickly left the room to help Jay. “Oh, that’s it, thanks.” Jay carried the rest of the bags inside. “Well,” He said when they were both inside. “I’ll get to cooking. What should I call you?” Jay asked, looking at the masked fiend. “Hoody and Masky would’ve been cute nicknames. Too bad Mason doesn’t like it, well, uhm...” The masked man stared at him blankly. “Michael- no...hmm...” Jay thought. “A...Ammon- there.” Jay beamed and walked into the small kitchen. ‘Who’s the pet now?’ Mason mirrored Ammon’s statement. ‘Boo hoo.’ Ammon says, continuing to pet the old cat. Mason follows after Jay and leans on the counter.

“Is something wrong?” Jay asked. ‘I do not want him here.’ The hooded man complains. “Come on, maybe you two just need to talk.” Jay says, taking some veggies and ingredients out of the grocery bags. ‘Do we? I do not enjoy his company. I cannot believe you are entrusting him with Smokey.’ Mason crossed his arms. “Trusting someone even a little bit is how you make friends.” Jay smiled. “Besides, I’ve got nothing left to lose. The monster took everything from me.” The brunette looked down.

‘I am here.’ Mason sets a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks.” Jay forced a small smile. “Anyway, go back and have a chat with him.” He says, “Get to know one another more.” Mason grumbled. ‘Fine, but only for you.’ He says and leaves the kitchen, walking back to Ammon. ‘How did the hookup ask go?’ He asked. ‘I did not ask him to “hook up”.’ Mason crossed his arms. ‘So are we?’ Ammon cocked his head to the side. ‘I will hit you over the head with a crowbar.’ Mason says, grumbling loudly.

‘Why are you even speaking to me if you hate me so much?’ Ammon asks. ‘Jay has asked me to “make up” with you. I will do whatever he asks of me to make sure he is satisfied with my presence.’ Mason answers. ‘What a waste of potential. You had such talent and you are giving yourself up to someone like Jay.’ Ammon looks at the cat, then back at Mason. ‘Jay has potential himself. Do not lie, I have seen the way you treat him and look at him.’ He says. ‘What are you talking about?’ ‘You do not stand a chance, I know you want to take advantage of him and bring him to the eye.’ Mason grabs Smokey, causing the feline to wake up.

‘Even if I did take a liking to Jay, why would I take him to the eye when I can have him all to myself?’ The masked man asked, cocking his head to the side. ‘I will make sure you never set eyes on him ever again if you continue to speak.’ Mason walked to the kitchen. “Did you make up?” Jay asked, looking at Mason as he approached him. The brunette was chopping some lettuce as it seems. ‘We argued. What are you cooking?’ He asks. ‘I would like to help you.’ “Stir-fried Lettuce, my mom taught me this when I was a kid. You can help.” Jay nods, “Can you set up the pot? As well as unwrap all the ingredients? That would help.”

Mason grabbed the salt, pepper, soy sauce, chicken broth and fish sauce. “Why do you two hate each other so much?” Jay asked, looking at Mason. ‘We have arguments often because of jealousy and differences.’

Mason says. “Differences are what make friends, friends. What are you even jealous of?” Jay asked. “You both have nothing to be jealous of.” ‘We are jealous, because we want the same person to be on our side, but that person has already chosen someone else.’ Mason says. “You won’t tell me who they are, so I won’t even ask.” Jay says. ‘Ammon wants that person to be on their side, I also do as well. However, they can only choose one of us.’ Mason explains. “Seems like a love triangle to me.” Jay says. “Also, take Smokey off the counter.” The hooded man stops what he’s doing and sets the old cat on the floor.

‘I believe it is more of a triangle, than a love triangle.’ Mason says. “But it seems like you both are in love with them?” Jay asks in a confused voice. ‘I have not been in love with anyone in a long time. I cannot tell the difference between accompaniment and love.’ Mason replies. Throwing the wrappers in the trash can after he’s finished talking. “Well, I mean, same here, So maybe I’m the one wrong.” Jay says. ‘Are you in love with Tim?’ Mason asks, cocking his head as he looks at Jay. “What?! No, no. Of course not. He’s just a friend.” The brunette sighed.

“A lot of my twitter followers ask that.” ‘Do you think he is in love with you?’ Mason asks. “What’s with all these questions about love? I don’t think he does, after all- he hates me. Besides, if I did like him like that, I would just drop the feelings. He’s out of my league.” Jay moves the chopped lettuce into a bowl and grabs some meat. ‘Are your parents still sending you money?’ Mason asks. “Yeah. I want to ask them to stop, but I’m afraid it’ll drag them into this mess. I feel like a spoiled kid.” Jay looks down. ‘I am guessing that if you don’t use the money, they’ll contact you?’ “That’s right.” The brunette cuts the meat into small chunks, putting them into another bowl. ‘I see.’

‘Can you tell me about your childhood?’ Mason asks. “Yeah, sure, I guess..” Jay continues to cut the meat. “My parents argue a lot. I feel like I’m just here because I’m keeping them together.” The brunette explains in a somber voice. “I feel like a wall in their way. My mother loves someone else, my father- well, he wants to be free, but I’m here. It’s like I’m keeping them together forcefully.” Jay sighed. “Sometimes I- just- think about it, you know? I’m a walking bad luck charm, I dragged everyone into this mess, probably.”

‘You didn’t, you didn’t, I know it.’ Mason protests. “That’s...what I want to believe too.” Jay puts the knife in the sink and puts the chopped up flesh in a separate bowl before grabbing the garlic. “I mess up everything, I always do.” Jay peels the garlic skin off and smashes them with the knife before cutting them into small pieces. “That’s why Nikki isn’t here anymore, because I was stupid. I’ll never forgive myself for it.” ‘It isn’t your fault.’ Mason says. “Sure.” Jay stops his hands, staring at the garlic contently.

“Well,” The brunette smiled and turned on the stove. “Let’s get cookin good lookin’.” He grabs a wooden spatula and sets it next to the lettuce, meat and garlic. ‘Cookin’ good lookin’? Is that not a pick up line?’ Mason asks. “Well, yeah, but hey, if you’re wearing socks, it’s no homo right?” Jay’s eyes avert to Mase’s shoes. ‘I see.’ He comments. “If you don’t want to be near Ammon, you can hang around in the kitchen.” Jay says. ‘I would prefer that.’ Mason crossed his arms. “Don’t be so angry, you both will get along one day.” The brunette giggled.

Jay scooped the garlic up with the knife and dropped it in the pan. A sizzling sound could be heard. Jay turned his back to Mason so he could focus on cooking. The hooded man looked down at his hands. ‘I-L-Y’ He ‘practices’ to himself. ‘I love you, so much that I can’t seem to think straight when I am around you...’ Mason shoves his hands into his pockets and quietly sighed. The sizzling sound got louder, startling Mason a bit. Smokey brushes his leg and meows tiredly. “Yeah, he’s gonna need to stop sleeping so much some day...” Jay comments, Mason nods as a response and picks up the old cat.

Mason walks out of the kitchen to see that Ammon is still there. Sitting on the bed and looking at the window. ‘You expecting someone?’ Mason asks, setting Smokey down and crossing his arms. ‘Nobody but you,’ Ammon looks at the hooded man. ‘Why did you come here? Why did you agree to come here?’ Mason asked. ‘You know me, Jay has an interesting character. It’s admirable, he convinced me.’ Ammon replies. ‘If you are trying to woo him onto your side, you are sorely mistaken.’ Mason says.

‘What? Is he already on yours?’ Ammon asks. ‘He is mine. I had him first, I saved him multiple times and he trusts me more than he could ever trust you.’ Mason argued. ‘Careful, you are letting your childish side show, Mase.’ The masked man snickered. ‘Why are you jealous? He has two hands, he could hold both of ours.’ Mason clenches his fists tightly. ‘You are a fool. I’ll be damned if he ever touched your disgusting hands.’

‘I see.’ Ammon smiled from under the mask. “I have dinner, come over here.” Jay calls, the two masked men make their way to the kitchen. “It’s not the fanciest dish, but it’s the easiest and tastiest.” Jay scooped some into 3 bowls along with some white rice. “Wow, I haven’t cooked in a long time, it feels good to be refreshed.” The masked man took a bowl and reached to grab some rice and lettuce. “Wash your hands,” Jay gently set a hand on Ammon’s wrist. Mason crossed his hands at the sight. The masked man looked at the hooded man mockingly.

The mask set the bowl down and went over to the sink to wash his hands. Jay took the bowl and walked out of the kitchen, all three of them made their way to the main room. Jay sat down on the bed, Mason sat on the as well and Ammon sat at the desk. “Hm..oh- I forgot the spoons and forks, in the car, can you go grab them Mase?” Jay asked. Mason stayed silent. “I know that look, if I leave I know you two’ll fight.” The brunette laughed jokingly. The hooded man set the bowl on the nightstand and got up. He walked over to the door, opening it and leaving.

“So.” Jay smiled and looked at Ammon. ‘I do not wish to talk to you.’ The masked man says, stopping Jay. “Oh, well, that’s okay. I just uhm...want you and Mason to get along.” The brunette says embarrassingly. Ammon sets the bowl down and stands up, he walks over to Jay. ‘Set your bowl down,’ He ordered. Out of curiosity, Jay set it down on the nightstand along with Mason’s and stared at the masked man. Ammon looked at him for a second for two before making a move. He pounced on Jay, pinning him onto the bed. The brunette let out a spasm of nervous breaths, fear bursts inside his chest. “U-Uhm-” Jay breaths in slowly. “Could-d you uh...maybe get off?” Ammon cocks his head to the side.

The masked man bent his elbows, leaning his masked face closer to Jay’s. The brunette huffed  loudly, “U-Uhm, Tim-” Jay says, he could see the honey brown eyes from the holes of the mask. Ammon gets off him and goes back to the desk. He sits down and turns around. Jay gets up and breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath. Mason opens the door with a bag in his hand. ‘Are you alright?’ He asks, noticing the state that poor Jay is in. “Y-Yeah...I-I’m fine...” He breathes, coughing a bit. Mason sets the bag down and glares at Ammon. The masked man shrugged innocently. The hooded man walks over to Jay and sits down next to him. ‘Don’t worry, I’m here.’ He comforts, wrapping an arm around Jay. “I d-don’t...” The brunette cleared his throat and caught his breath.

“Thank you.” Jay sighed, wrapping his arms around Mason’s neck and hugging him tightly. The hooded man hugs Jay back, rubbing his back. “Okay, we better finish dinner so we could get to bed.” The brunette said in a calm voice. “You’re welcome to stay.” Jay says, looking over Mason’s shoulder. Ammon nods. ‘Jay,’ Mason pulled Jay back a bit. ‘I think we should not let him stay.’ The brunette sighed. “I just want you both to get along, besides, he doesn’t seem so bad.” Jay smiled.

Mason looked at Ammon before he looked back at Jay. ‘Whatever you want.’ He says, nodding. Jay pat Mason’s shoulder. “Great.” He says, nodding as well. The brunette picked up the bag and opened it, there were 2 boxes. One with spoons, and the other with forks. Jay grabs 3 pairs of spoons and forks. He gives 1 pair to Mason, and the other to Ammon. The three ate, and after a while, Jay takes all the bowls and puts them in the sink. He then starts to wash them. The hooded man and the masked man stayed in the main room.

Smokey lays on the bed and stares at Ammon intently. ‘What did you do?’ Mason asks, leaning down a bit. ‘Nothing.’ The masked man replied. ‘Why was Jay so worn out?’ The hooded man, crossing his arms. ‘I don’t know, ask him.’ Ammon replies. ‘I will kill you if I find out you did something.’ Mason says, he stands up and goes to the kitchen, he was stomping, but it was silent. He remembered the last of the three rules Jay had made.  _ “2. Don’t be loud. The people here are extremely sensitive about it. I don’t want them to see a masked stalker in my room.”  _ His voice echoed in his head, relieving some of Mason’s anger.

“Hey, did you both argue again?” Jay asks, Mason nodded in honesty. ‘May I help you?’ The cryptic asks, Jay nodded. The brunette stepped aside and Mason stepped up, he took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves before turning on the sink. He rinses all the dishes that Jay covers in soap. “About the dream...Im not asking...but-” Jay stops his hands for a moment. “Are you really Brian?” The hooded man stays quiet. “Are you someone I don’t know then?” Jay raises a brow, still no answer. “Oh, okay.” The brunette nods in understandment. “I understand.”

‘It’s not that I hate you, or don’t trust you.’ He says, ‘It’s that- I’m scared you will be disappointed in me.’ Jay sighed. “I want to say that I won’t be, but- truth is, I probably might be just a little bit disappointed if you’re not Brian.” He laughs a bit. They continue washing the dishes, while Ammon sits in the main room, thinking about what to do. There was a sudden call on his phone, well, Tim’s phone, but it was still his. The number ID was unknown, and the number itself was as well. Ammon answers it.

“Are you planning on deceiving me too?” Ah, that familiar angry voice. “No.” Ammon speaks, coughing a bit, as if he hasn't spoken in a long time. “Tell the bird that the feline has found his hiding spot in the tree.” The eye orders. Ammon hummed in agreement. “How about the videos?” The masked man asks. “The channel will be temporarily disabled. For now we will lay low and stay with the bird.” The call ends. Ammon stands up and walks to the kitchen. Jay hears his footsteps and turns around.

“Oh, hey Ammon. Is something wrong?” He asks. ‘Alex knows.’ Ammon responds. “Great...” Jay sighs. “Well, let’s finish these dishes and then pack up. I don’t wanna take any risks.” The brunette washes his hands after finishing up and Mason dries his, rolling down his sleeves and putting his gloves on. ‘Don’t trust the mask that easily...’ Mason says before picking up a duffle bag and opening the drawers. “He’s not that bad, he’s not lying is he?” Jay smiles, ‘...No, but you need to be careful.’ Mason lifts his mask up. ‘I worry about you.’ He gently grabs Jay’s shoulders and presses his lips to the brunette’s forehead before pulling his mask back down.

The small peck sends Jay to space, “U-Uhm! Yeah, o-of course. Let’s hurry.” The brunette nods, taking the tapes out of the drawer with Mason. He also grabs his clothes, and the extra pills. “We should go get Tim’s stuff too.” The man says, Mason nods. He looks at Ammon. ‘Give us the key.’ He orders. Ammon searches his pockets, finding a key in his jean pockets. He throws it Mase, the hooded man catches it and stands up. Jay walks over to the front door. He grabs his hat, puts it on and puts on his shoes. Mason carries the duffel bag. 

“Ammon, you’re going to have to take off your mask when we go to the front desk.” Jay informs before taking the key and opening up Tim’s room. Ammon nodded lazily in response. Once they were all packed up and ready to go, they all went to the front desk. Ammon takes before entering the lobby. “Hello, sir.” The man at the desk greets. “Are you all checking out?” Jay nodded. “Yeah, here are the keys.” The brunette respectfully says. “Already, goodbye.” He says, touching the screen of the computer a bit before the three men left. 

‘Do you have somewhere to go?’ Mason asks. “Yeah, a hotel a few miles away. It’ll take longer to get back to Rosswood, but it’s far enough for Alex to take a while to reach so...” Jay unlocks his car and they all get in, throwing all the bags in the backseat with Ammon. “Jeez, why at this hour? I’m so tired...” Jay sighs, rubbing his eyes a bit before starting up his car. ‘I can drive, and you can sleep.’ Mason says, “You sleep.” Jay protests. ‘Al..right.’ Mason hesitantly says before buckling his seatbelt. “Okay, take a nap.” Jay pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road.

And so the long drive began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a sucker for triangles
> 
> Short chapter  
> I'm missing like, 500 words because writers block is hitting me

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 is more exciting i'm gonna finish it


End file.
